Heimkehren
by Lord Dingsda
Summary: Zuhause anzukommen ist nach dem Ende eines Krieges, die schönste Perspektive und schwierigste Aufgabe zugleich. Irgendwo auf diesem Weg sind Harry und Ginny gescheitert und es gilt nun mit dem auszukommen, was das Leben einem bietet. Oder man hofft darauf, im Laufe der Zeit die Scherben aufzusammeln und zusammenzukitten. Songfic Triologie


A/N: Hierbei handelt es sich um eine kurze Fanfiction bestehend aus drei Songfics.  
Ich möchte eigentlich gar nicht zu viel im Voraus verraten. Dem ersten Kapitel diente Jason Walkers "I hope you found it now" als Grundlage.  
Im Zweiten ist es "Winter" von Joshua Radin und der Song des großen Finales bleibt zunächst einmal mein Geheimnis.  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und über den ein oder anderen Kommentar würde ich mich freuen ;-)  
Liebe Grüße

Disclaimer: Wie immer - es gehört mir selbstverständlich nichts, was mit Harry Potter zu tun hat. Ich treibe nur ganz gerne hin und wieder meinen Unfug mit J.K. Rowlings Figuren und Schauplätzen.

Ginny starrte aus dem Fenster. An den Rändern der Scheibe hatten sich kleine Frostblumen gebildet, Es war eisekalt in England geworden und auch ihr kleines Londoner Apartment war nicht verschont worden. Die Worte ihres Bruders _„Was mietest du auch eine Mugglewohnung"_ , als sie ihm über den Ausfall der Heizung berichtete, klangen ihr noch in den Ohren. Aber Ginny beklagte sich nicht. Schließlich war sie eine Hexe und eine defekte Heizung sollte theoretisch kein Problem darstellen. Außerdem schätzte sie die Anonymität, die sie gesucht und auch gefunden hatte. Niemand hier konnte sie anhand der Haarfarbe ihrer Familie zuordnen und es wurden ihr nicht einfach so unangenehme Fragen gestellt. Es sei denn sie hatte ihre Musik wieder einmal zu laut durch die Wohnung dröhnen lassen oder der Katze ihrer Nachbarin Einlass gewährt.

Mittlerweile besaß sie ein eigenes Haustier. Winston war ein großer, pechschwarzer Schäferhund und mindestens genau so stur und stolz wie sie selber. Er leistete ihr Gesellschaft und ließ sie entspannen, wenn sie in der Dämmerung mit ihm Spazieren ging. Winston war ein Teil ihrer Flucht gewesen, als sie sich vor vier Jahren Hals über Kopf aus der magischen Welt zurückgezogen hatte. Die wenn auch noch so gut gemeinten Fragen und Ratschläge hatte sie nicht mehr ertragen können und so sehr ihr auch das Herz blutete, hatte sie ihre Karriere bei den Harpies beendet. Der sporadische Kontakt zu ihrer Familie und Hermine war die einzige Verbindung die sie noch mit ihrem alten Leben verband.

Heutzutage hatte sie einen typischen Bürojob und verwaltete die Akten einer Kanzlei im Zentrum Londons. Es war nichts, was ihr Herz höher schlagen ließ, aber es zahlte bequem für ihre Miete und alles weitere in ihrem Leben. Den Zauberstab hatte sie seit all den Jahren nun zum ersten Mal wegen ihres Heizproblems herausgekramt. Üblicherweise lag dieser gut versteckt in der hintersten Ecke ihres Kleiderschrankes.

Dass sie diese komplette Umstellung ihres Lebens so reibungslos gemeistert hatte, verdankte sie größtenteils den Jahren, die sie mit Harry in einer Mugglenachbarschaft gelebt hatte.

_Harry_. Allein der Gedanke an diesen Namen versetze ihr noch immer einen Stich ins Herz und verursachte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Es waren keine einfachen Jahre gewesen und doch war das abrupte Ende so viel schmerzhafter als ein Leben mit ihm je hätte sein können. Alles was ihr geblieben war, waren diese einsamen Zeilen in einem Brief der nie hätte geschrieben werden sollen.

Ginny hatte schreien wollen. Weinen, kreischen, schluchzen und brüllen. Doch sie war still geblieben, denn sie hatte ihn verstanden und sie hatte tief in ihrem Inneren gewusst, dass es nicht ewig so weiter gehen konnte.

_What was it that got broken inside of you__  
__That sent you off searchin' down empty avenues?__  
__Rooms cold and smoky that you stumbled through_

_Looking for a little truth somehow_

Es war nicht so, dass sie es nicht probiert hatten all die Probleme gemeinsam zu lösen doch letztendlich musste sie zugeben, dass sie gescheitert waren. Ginny hatte es einfach nicht geschafft, zu sehen und zu verstehen, was mit ihrem Freund nicht stimmte und was ihn täglich umtrieb. Letztendlich hatte er einfach keine andere Lösung mehr gesehen, als loszuziehen und zu versuchen, auf diese Art und Weise zu sich zu finden.

_I hope you found it now__  
__I hope you found it now_

Ginny hatte dies akzeptiert. Sie hatte der Wut, die sich für einen kurzen Moment in ihr aufstaute, nicht nachgegeben. Geduldig hatte sie ein paar Tage lang, alle Fragen die man an sie bezüglich des Verbleibs ihres Freundes hattte beantwortet und natürlich nie eine zufriendenstellende Antwort geben können. Letztendlich war es ihr zuviel geworden und sie hatte die Flucht ergriffen, um so vielleicht auch wieder zu sich zu finden. Und sie hatte die Hoffnung in vier Jahren noch nicht aufgegeben, dass er zurückkommen würde. Dass er sie finden würde, wenn er fertig war, mit dem was er erledigen musste.

Die Jahre nach der finalen Schlacht um Hogwarts waren schwierig gewesen. Es hatte bis zu den Weihnachtsferien darauf gebraucht, bis sie und Harry wieder ein Paar wurden. Nach fast einem Jahr auf der Flucht, war Harry zu rastlos gewesen um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Während sie ihr letztes Schuljahr beendete, war er in seinem ersten Jahr auf der Aurorenschule. Ob das wirklich sein Wunsch war oder er nur den Erwartungen, die alle an ihn hatten, entsprechen wollte, wusste Ginny noch immer nicht. Ihre gemeinsame Zeit aber war sehr beschränkt und erst als sie ihre UTZ Prüfungen hinter sich hatte und als Reservespielerin bei den Hollyhead Harpies aufgenommen wurde, sahen sie sich mehr.

Vielleicht war es unweise von ihnen gewesen, direkt danach gemeinsam in ein Haus zu ziehen. Ginnys Mutter jedenfalls hatte die Hände über dem Kopf zusammengeschlagen, auch wenn ihre Bedenken wohl eher moralischer Natur waren.

Nach Ginnys Meinung war es eine eindeutige Verbesserung gewesen, allerdings waren sie auch dort nie wirklich frei gewesen. Etwas Unausgesprochenes stand zwischen ihnen und bildete eine unsichtbare und doch undurchdringbare Wand, die sie voneinander trennte.

And what was it inside you that love never satisfied?  
The thin thread that held you, how did it come untied?  
The grace you only ran from, the bridges that you burned  
The peace of mind you learned to live without

So schwierig es auch war, so sicher war sich Ginny über ihre Gefühle. Sie liebte ihn und sie wusse einfach, dass Harry auch sie liebte. Vielleicht war es auch gerade ihre Liebe zueinander, die etwas zusammengehalten hatte, was sonst schon längst zerbrochen wäre. All die Stunden in denen er ihr von den Grausamkeiten seines Lebens erzählte hatten sich ihr ins Gedächtnis gebrannt. Und sie war klug genug zu wissen, dass er diese Geheimnisse mit niemandem teilen würde, zu dem er nicht absolutes Vetrauen und Liebe empfinden würde.

Ginny hauchte gegen die Scheibe, sodass das Glas beschlug und malte einen Blitz hinein. Unwillkürlich schnellte ihre Hand zu ihrer linken Hüfte. Nach einer durchzechten Nacht vor ziemlich genau drei Jahren, war sie mit einem Pflaster an eben dieser Stelle und einem vage bekannten Mann neben sich aufgewacht. Die Erinnerungen an die Nacht zuvor waren mehr als verschwommen und die Flüche die sie von sich gab, als sie realisierte, dass sie sich im vollkommen betrunkenen Zustand ein Tattoo hatte stechen lassen, hätten ihr mehr als nur eine Ohrfeige von ihrer Mutter eingehandelt.

Mittlerweile hatte sie sich mit dem Körperschmuck abgefunden. Er war etwas, dass sie an den ersten Jahrestag von Harrys Verschwinden erinnerte. Ein Blitz konnte für so viele Dinge stehen. Es war einfach zu behaupten, dass sie ihn als Beweis ihre kindheitliche Angst vor Gewittern überwunden zu haben trug. Auch wenn dies so fern wie nur möglich von der Wahrheit entfernt war. Er war eine unverwüstliche Erinnerung an die große Liebe ihres Lebens. In gewisser Weise ließ es sie entspannen, da sie ihn nun immer bei sich hatte und so die unterbewusst vorhandene Angst, ihn vergessen zu können, gebannt war. Allerdings trug er auch dazu bei, dass sie sich nicht von ihm lösen konnte. Ginny wollte nicht über ihn hinweg kommen. Sie wollte sich nicht erneut verlieben und auch ganz bestimmt keine ernste Beziehung. Sie verachtete halbe Sachen und wusste, dass nichts und niemand and das was sie mit Harry gehabt hatte, herankommen konnte.

Lieber wartete sie und hoffte darauf, dass er endlich mit dem fertig geworden war, für das er herausgezogen war und nach Hause kommen würde. Nach Hause zu ihr.

_I hope you found it now__  
__I hope you found it now_

Bis dieser Tag kam, würde sie ihr jetziges Leben weiterleben. Sie hatte gut funktioniert in den letzten Jahren. Sich eingegliedert in die Gepflogenheiten der Mugglewelt und gute Freundschaften geknüpft. Sie war sogar beinahe glücklich mit ihrem Leben. Die Normalität war erfrischend und der Trubel ging nicht über den gewöhnlichen Wahnsinn einer Großstadt hinaus. Aber vollkommene Zufriedenheit würde erst möglch sein, wenn Harry wieder da war und selbst das würde sie nicht garantieren. Sie waren nicht vollkommen glücklich gewesen, bevor er ging. Ganz im Gegenteil, es hatte viele Baustellen und brach liegendes Land in ihrer Beziehung und ihren Persönlichkeiten gegeben. Dinge mussten sich also geändert haben, wenn er zurückkam und sich vermutlich auch noch ändern während er wieder bei ihr war. Falls er zurückkam und falls er wieder bei ihr war.

Sie selbst hatte sich sehr verändert. Das war sogar ihre Freunde und Familie aus der Zaubererwelt durch den Briefkontakt aufgefallen. Ruhiger und besonnener war sie geworden. Zwar bedeutete das nicht, dass sie ihr berüchtigtes Weasley Temperament aufgegeben hatte aber sie war definitiv ausgeglichener als jemals zuvor. Auf gewisse Art und Weise war sie in den letzten Jahren endlich Erwachsen geworden. Ihre Kindheit war plötzlich und unverhofft während ihres ersten Hogwartsjahres zuende gegangen. Danach hatte sie sich in einer Art Limbo befunden. Die Kriegswirren hatten sie reifer gemacht, dabei aber so sehr in den Prozess des Großwerdens eingegriffen, dass sie am Ende weder das eine noch das andere war. Hier, wo sie sich ganz auf sich selbe und ihre Persönlichkeit konzentrieren konnte, hatte sie mit der Zeit die Teile und Erfahrungen, die ihr fehlten zusammensammeln können.

_The burdenes that you carried and all of your mistakes__  
__You're looking for a place to lay them down_

Ginny hoffte inständig, dass Harry das Gleiche gelungen war. Er musste was auch immer es genau war, das ihn dazu getrieben hatte, sie so abrupt zu verlassen und mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen. Erst dann war es an der Zeit, zu sehen ob genug von dem , was sie zusammengeschweißt hatte, übrig geblieben war, um es noch einmal zu versuchen.

Aber sie vermisste ihn und vier Jahre waren eine lange Zeit. Obwohl sie sich so gut wie möglich Beschäftigung gesucht hatte, gab es immer wieder diese Momente, in denen sie die Gedanken an ihn nicht vermeiden konnte. Die körperliche Nähe und Geborgenheit, die sie in seinen Armen gespürt hatte, fehlte ihr.

In den Briefen, die sie noch mit der magischen Welt verbanden, las sie zwischen den Zeilen, dass von den übrigen Weasleys niemand noch an eine Rückkehr Harrys glaubte.

Störrisch blickte sie aus dem Fenster, eine Hand tief im pechschwarzen Fell von Winston vergraben. Sie hatte die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben. Noch nicht.

_I hope you found it now__  
__I hope you found it now_


End file.
